The Double Trouble Adventure - Part 01
by HeeroYuyZ
Summary: Okay Jesse and James quit Team Rocket to become Pokemon Masters. So Giovanni is majorly OOC and how they dealt with the police wouldn't happen, but R/R anyway. Well, at LEAST the first R!


The Double Trouble Adventure!  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Be vewy quiet… I'm hunting the Pokémon cweatows… *something whizzes by him* Dawn that wascally cweatow!  
  
  
Chapter 1 - The Beginning of the Journey  
  
-Giovanni's Office-  
  
"Jessie…James…" Giovanni stated, "You two are my finest agents and I'd hate for you to go… But I've seen a continuous flow of you asking to resign… I'll let you go on one condition…" "And what is that sir?" James inquired standing firmly and sweating. "Tell me why you are leaving…" Giovanni said. James let out a sigh of relief. "We were going to try to become Pokémon masters." Jessie said also a bit more relaxed, "Then maybe…Work on our relationship while we're on the journey." "You are dismissed, Meowth stay with me for a second…" Giovanni stated. Once Jessie and James were gone a lone tear streamed down his face. "Kind of remind me of me when I was young…" Giovanni whispered, "Oh Meowth… Here, I want you to give this to them on their wedding day. Don't forget." He handed Meowth something. Meowth looked astonished at this new side of Giovanni, but nodded his head in awe and scampered out once the boss told him to. They walked out of TR's headquarters and towards Viridian City.  
  
-Viridian Police Station-  
  
"Hey you're with Team Rocket!" a Jenny yelled as Jessie and James made their way towards her desk. "We resigned…" James stated his hands up. He laid a stack of money down on her desk. "This is all the money to make up for the damage we caused." he stated, "And we'd both like to become citizens…" Officer Jenny's jaw dropped to the floor. "O-Okay…" she stated. She handed them the papers.  
  
-Professor Efengi's Laboratory-  
  
Jessie and James yawned as they sat in the waiting room. They were number #5 and they had to wait till #4 got her Pokémon. The girl came out walking happily with a Chikorita in her hands. They both walked in and Prof. Efengi looked up. "Well first of all, you already have Pokémon…" Prof. Efengi stated. "But we're just starting our journey." Jessie said. Prof. Efengi sighed. "Okay…uh, you." he stated pointing at Jessie, "What's your full name?"   
  
"Jessie Musashi King."  
  
"Okay, and which Pokémon would you like?"  
  
"Um…"  
  
She looked over her choices. Cyndaquil… Totodile… Chikorita… Squirtle… Bulbasaur… Charmander… "How about a Cyndaquil…" Jessie said. Prof. Efengi nodded and handed her the Pokéball containing Cyndaquil, 5 extra Pokéballs, and a Pokédex. "Next…" Prof. Efengi said, "Your name." "James Kojiro Morgan." James stated.  
  
"Which Pokémon would you like…"  
  
"Um…You don't happen to have a Pikachu do you?"  
  
Prof. Efengi looked at him oddly. "Well, I have something close to it…" he stated as he walked into the back room. He came back a second later carrying something in a cloth. "It's a baby Pichu!" James exclaimed, "I'd love to have it!" Prof. Efengi sighed. "Listen," Prof. Efengi stated, "Give it this formula to drink and come to the Pokémon Center VERY often. It's a baby and needs to be taken care of. In a year or two it'll be a Pikachu." He handed James 5 extra Pokéballs, and a Pokédex. "How about we go look for a battle?" Jessie inquired. James nodded and they left.  
  
-Viridian Outskirts-  
  
"Hey, are you two trainers?" two boys inquired walking up. Jessie and James nodded. "How many Pokémon you got?" the 2nd boy asked. "7." Jessie replied looking at Meowth. He nodded at her. "Okay 7 of ours against your 7." the 1st boy stated, "Go, Diglett, Rhyhorn, Graveler!" "Go Seadra, Gloom, Vulpix, Pidgeotto!" the 2nd boy yelled. "Go Victreebell, Weezing, Pichu, Meowth!" James yelled. "Go, Lickitung, Arbok, Cyndaquil!" Jessie cried.  
  
"Pichu, use Scratch on Pidgeotto!"  
  
"Cyndaquil, Ember on Gloom!"  
  
"Seadra, Bubble Cyndaquil!"  
  
"Rhyhorn, Charge that Pichu!"  
  
Pichu scratched and scratched the Pidgeotto and jumped on its back and started scratching it some more. Pidgeotto tried to knock it off but couldn't hit it. Cyndaquil used a weak Ember attack, but this Gloom seemed poorly trained and was knocked out. Seadra got to Cyndaquil and was about to attack him, when out of nowhere Meowth jumped and started Fury Swiping it. Meanwhile Pichu was running around with the Rhyhorn close behind it. "Chu!" it screamed. Diglett popped up in front of Pichu, who jumped over him. Rhyhorn was knocked into Diglett just as it used it's Earthquake attack. They were both knocked out.  
  
"Victreebell, Razor Leaf!"  
  
"Arbok, Poison Sting that Vulpix!"  
  
"Graveler, use your Rock Throw on Arbok!"  
  
"Vulpix, Flamethrower that Victreebell!"  
  
Victreebell hit Graveler knocking it out, but not before it used Rock Throw. Before the Rock Throw hit Arbok, Arbok used it's Poison Sting. The Vulpix dodged the Poison Sting and hit Victreebell and Arbok knocking them both out. Then from behind, Weezing used a Smokescreen attack. While Vulpix wasn't able to see, Pichu jumped on it's back and shocked it. The sparks ignited the gas and Pichu jumped away just in time as Vulpix and Weezing were knocked back. "Everybody, return!" Jesse, James, and the two boys yelled. They all ran towards the Pokémon Center and handed their Pokéballs to Nurse Joy. "Joy, please help our Pokémon!" Jesse yelled. Nurse Joy nodded and she walked into the back room with them. 


End file.
